


Hey, Baby, Kiss the Ghost

by voidrant



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (they go ghost hunting), Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Ghost Hunters, basically if it was melanie and georgie in university instead of georgie and jon, late night adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidrant/pseuds/voidrant
Summary: Picture this: you and your girlfriend spent the whole day watching badly filmed paranormal investigation stories on your phone, cuddled up beside each other. It's late, but neither of you have class tomorrow. What's the best way to fill in the time? Go ghost hunting in the abandoned house you pass on your way to work everyday, duh.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hey, Baby, Kiss the Ghost

" _God, Georgie,_ " Melanie groaned through her pillow. "I'm _bored._ We've been sitting here all day doing nothing but watching these stupid videos! Waste of time, I'll tell you that,"

Georgie laughed when Melanie threw the pillow across the room and moved closer to her. She was right, they had sat there all day, fine and content until Melanie started to get antsy. She didn't like being still for too long. "Well, what do you want to do?" She pressed a kiss to the top of her girlfriend's head as she shoved her face into the bend of Georgie's neck and shrugged. "I dunno, but whatever's better than watching these people make a fool of themselves." She cleared her throat. "Oh, that chair just moved! It couldn't have been the window that we left open right next to it! Oh, the music box started making noises without anyone in the room! It totally wasn't set up before we turned the camera on! Honestly, their acting is terrible, _I_ could do better than that, and probably get something real too."

Melanie quickly sat up and looked at Georgie with wide eyes. A smile made its way across her face that told Georgie she was up to no good.

"Mel,"

"Georgie,"

"What are you planning?"

She sat for a second before taking Georgie's phone and typing something in. Then, she pushed it close to her girlfriend's face. It was a location, not too far from where they were, and it looked familiar.

"Is that the house you keep telling me about?" Georgie decided it was best to sit up straight from her spot on the bed. 

"Yes! It is, and I've been wanting to go in it _forever_. But no one wants to go with me!"

Georgie popped an eyebrow and gave her a suspicious look. She knew that Melanie would know she was playing around. "You never asked me to go with you,"

Melanie groaned again and sighed, gently grabbing Georgie by the shoulders and shaking her back and forth. "It's important! It's important to _me_. It's been empty for years! Maybe an old woman even died in it." She said hopefully. 

"Mel!"

"What?!"

Georgie and Melanie met in their first year of university. They were paired together randomly after Georgie's original roommate went MIA before they were properly moved in. After talking, the two found out they're both very drawn into the supernatural and arcane. They would talk for hours about different kinds of of media that featured anything that had to do with it; they would even go see whatever horror movies were put out that were said to be _Based on a True Story_ and point out whatever wouldn't have been right. That was how they worked. 

Eventually, Melanie invited Georgie to come with her to watch a movie together, _"You know, as like, a girlfriend thing. Or whatever. Or don't, that's fine too, but I would like it to be a girlfriend thing."_ She said yes to the girlfriend thing. 

It had been a girlfriend thing for a year, but, surprisingly, they had never partaken in the activity they liked watching so many other people do. Georgie enjoyed listening more. She wasn't exactly _afraid_ of anything, she just never got around to really thinking about it. But, the stories, they were her favorite. Melanie liked watching investigations a lot more, and usually got bored when she could only sit and try to pay attention to whatever Georgie had playing in the background. Melanie was always buzzing. 

Georgie tapped her chin and looked to the side like she was thinking about it, before shrugging. "Why not?"

She was thrown back into the position she was laying in when Melanie basically lunged at her. She kissed her face until Georgie stopped laughing long enough to move her off. "Okay, okay! I get it, you love me and I'm awesome." She raised an eyebrow to Melanie again and she rolled her eyes. "I love you and you're awesome."

"Heck yeah I am." 

She sat back up and stretched before moving off the bed. The clock on the table beside them read twelve-oh-one in the morning. "Prime spooky time," She playfully whispered to herself. "Wouldn't prime spooky time be three?" Melanie was slipping on her shoes already at the door. "Well, that's actual spooky time. I mean, like, metaphorically."

It was Melanie's turn to quirk an eyebrow towards Georgie. "Metaphorically spooky? Wouldn't that mean-"

"Shhhh, you're dealing with an expert, ma'am. I know what I'm talking about when I bring things up being metaphorically spooky. I've been around the world, searching for answers to my questions, I've seen hell, I've seen God, I've eaten at London hot dog stands. My professionalism is not up for debate, thank you."

She smiled at her and leaned against the door. "Really? Would you like to tell me about your escapades?"

"Why, of course I do. But, heed the warning, it'll keep you up for days!" Melanie rolled her eyes but there was a big smile on her lips. "One night, it was a dark and stormy night, by the way," A mouthed _"of course,"_ was thrown in. "I was all alone, walking the streets. Rain was pouring down and making me feel cold and alive. No one was out, it was only me and the fog. I begged for something, _anything_ _,_ just a sign. And then, out of the shadows of an alley crawled a man. He was sickly pale and uh, like, gross! Really gross and nasty! I already knew that he had nothing but evil inside of him. It was horrible, Melanie. Me, all alone on the street with this evil man. He stepped closer to me, and I panicked! I rushed towards him and knocked him off his balance, and he landed to the ground with a splash! You know, because of the rain? Anyway," Melanie kept nodding along as Georgie continued to drag on her story. Finally, Georgie said, "and when he grabbed me," She leaned closer. "he told me," Their noses were touching. "NOT TO DOUBT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ON HER OBVIOUSLY UNTRUE STORIES!" Georgie grabbed Melanie around her waist and lifted her over her shoulder. 

"GEORGIE!" She tried to sound angry, but she was laughing too hard. She didn't want to be put down. 

She stepped out their dorm room door with Melanie still over her shoulder, and locked it behind them.   
  
They climbed into Melanie's car with Georgie behind the wheel and buckled in. There was no plan and neither of them really needed one. Simple, easy night! Fun dates. This is what girlfriend did, right?

A few minutes into the drive the radio was turned up and the upper half of Melanie's body was through the sun roof. She loved going for drives at night, they made her feel exhilarated, like the only person in the world. The wind made her hair tangle and knot, but she payed no attention to it, and only focused on the faint music she could hear coming from inside the car as she smiled to herself. Eventually, she felt a tug on her jeans and slid back inside. 

"You have fun out there?" She nodded vigorously. "You should try it sometime,"

"I'll keep it in mind next time you're driving," 

It wasn't long until they were where they needed to be. The car was casually pulled onto the front lawn before they stepped out and looked around. Flashlights were brought out as they walked up to the front door. The yard was overgrown and vines covered the house, years of neglect all over it. There was no telling the last time anyone was in it. Georgie walked up and pulled the door open before immediately stepping inside. Melanie stayed back for a moment before clicking her flashlight on high and stepping in. The house was still put together. Furniture was in place, the table was cleaned off, pictures were still hanging from the wall, it was all beautiful. Years of use was still seen, though. The wallpaper was slightly peeling and the sofa in front of the fireplace was a bit beaten up. She smiled to herself and walked over to Georgie, who was gazing at the books on the bookshelf. All old woman romance novels. 

"You wanna split up?" Georgie turned to her.

"What? No way,"

"Why, are you scared?"

There was a beat of silence.

"No! I need a camera man."

Georgie nodded and pulled out her phone before navigating to the video recording app and starting it. Melanie glanced between the phone and Georgie before putting on her best _Spooky Investigator_ impression. "I'm Melanie King, and I never believed in ghosts before I came face to face with one. With the help of my cameraman, Georgie, and our trusty flashlights, we will prove the age old question: Are Ghosts Real."

Georgie started cracking up before Melanie shushed her and led them around the living room. "This!," She grabbed a picture of a middle aged woman with another, regular, middle aged woman. But, the picture looked super old. "These are the people who lived here, and tragically died! What a shame, RIP. Anyway,"

She put the photo back and moved them to the kitchen. "This was the last eating utensil they used before perishing! How sad," She held up an unremarkable fork before sitting it back into the drawer she pulled it from. Georgie was still snickering behind the camera. "And what do you think of this, Doctor Barker? Anything you'd like to add, since we are expert paranormal investigators at an extremely haunted location?"

"Oh, yes!" She flipped the camera around to face her. "The woman living in this house passed away from such an unfortunate circumstance!" She took a moment to try and think of something almost impossible. "Death by falling piano! A real tragedy," They both started wheezing. They were having a fun time, that was all that mattered. They pulled themselves together to go upstairs. 

It wasn't anything extra exciting, just mostly boring old people things. Old china hanging on the wall, fake flowers in little flower pots on shelves, the lingering smell of perfume, wait, what?

"Hey," Georgie nudged Melanie before they got any further down the hallway. "do you smell that?"

Melanie took in a deep inhale and shook her head. "I don't smell anything, what is it?"

"I thought I smelled perfume" Georgie took in a deep inhale as well and then shrugged. "I must have been imagining it." Melanie nodded and walked ahead.

After that, she ditched the paranormal investigator and took on a realtor persona. "This is a great spare bedroom! Big enough for a single bed and desk and nothing else apparently. Oh! This bathroom is very nice. No shower, only a bath and a toilet. Cool! This is a great find."

They slowly crept towards the main bedroom. The door was already slightly ajar and Melanie felt a buzzing in the air around them, and tried to waste time between it. Georgie must have caught on, because she lowered her phone and smirked.

"Georgie."

"Cluck,"

"No,"

"Cluck, cluck! Bawk! Bawkbawk!"

"NO! Don't you dare make chicken noises at me, Geogie Barker,"

"Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over being a little chicken!"

Melanie rolled her eyes and tugged her jacket closer around her. She wasn't actually upset by Georgie, and she knew that. It was all part of the game.

She took in a deep breath before walking up to the door and placing a hand on the old knob. Then, they heard music. 

"Oh fuck this," Melanie backed up so fast she knocked into Georgie, who lost her balance and fell _forward_ , into the bedroom door. It burst open and they both scrambled to get up. The first thing she sees is an old piano, sitting there. No noise or any kind of music coming from it. She felt Georgie aggressively tapping on her shoulder. "Uh, Mel, I think you need to see this." 

She slowly turned around to see an array of things laying on the bed. There was a bottle of perfume, what they would call _Old Lady Clothes,_ and a framed picture of an elderly woman. Georgie slowly reached out and picked it up from off the bed. There was text under the picture, which she read aloud. 

"We all gathered here to mourn the passing of Abigail "Abbie" Roswell. On January sixth, nineteen ninety-one, she was found in her home, dead on her prized grand piano. It was said that she had stressed herself to death, the weight of never being able to be a famous musician had gotten to her. Rest in peace."

They both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Holy shit," Georgie whispered. 

The sound of the piano and Melanie's scream broke the silence. Georgie grabbed her and pulled them together, before something shocking came into view.

It was a small, ugly looking cat. They both sighed, falling to the floor. 

"Oh, my God." Melanie said softly as the kitten ran up to them and started purring against her side. "I thought I was about to die." 

"Jesus Christ, Melanie, remind me to never do this again," They laughed before pulling each other into a kiss. 

* * *

Back in the car, Georgie wrapped the kitten up in her jacket and rubbed her eyes. "I guess we have a cat now,"

"Haven't you wanted one of those?"

"Yeah, you're right. This was a sign."

Melanie smiled as she put the car in reverse and backed out of the lawn. She stopped for a second, with the radio off and just silence. The faint noise of a piano drifted from the window upstairs, and Melanie had never slammed on the gas faster. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it ! needed a little freshening up ! thankfully i am in love with these women and have enough experience with said paranormal to have some fun !


End file.
